Jagaur
by secretlovers
Summary: kagome has a secret. what happens when this pretty kitty's secret is reaviled? ADOPTED FROM Faust VII
1. Chapter 1

Rin laughed as Jaken fell into the fire. Then Jaken burst out yelling, running towards the river. She could hear him yelling at her for tripping him. She just giggled. A-un gave a growl like laugh and laid his head back down. The two heads shot up a second later though and looked towards the trees. They sniffed the air and looked as if they caught a familiar scent. Rin gasped as a large cat walked into the clearing. It was a deep purple-almost black color. It had white-silver teeth and claws and some wisps of silver in its fur. Its eyes were a deep blue flecked with silver and icy blue.

It looked to be a jaguar, but was a lot larger. It would rise to at least Sesshomaru's waist making it almost as tall as Rin. Rin watched it warily scooting closer to the dragon, but her eyes stayed glued to the feline in awe of its beauty. A-un just sniffed and laid its heads back down as if the cat posed no threat to them. Rin took this as a good sign and held out a hand for the cat to sniff. It lumbered over to her with grace and let her stroke it. She gasped again as she let her fingers tangle it the perfect silky hair. The cats ears tweaked and its tail flickered back and forth. Rin stood up and giggled as the cat nuzzled her with tits head.

"You insolent girl! How dare you trip me….WHAT IS THAT!?" Jaken yelled as he walked back into the clearing soaking wet. "Hurry back here! It's dangerous!"

"But A-un doesn't think so, and it isn't hurting me." The twelve year old girl said cheerfully.

The cat smirked at Jaken from beside Rin. Jaken narrowed his eyes at the cat but couldn't attack it since Rin stood to close.

"Are you hungry kitty? We have some extra fish!" Rin sang.

The cat scrunched its nose at the name kitty but gave a nod. Rin grabbed the extra fish and held it out to the cat who took it nicely, then snapped it up in two bites. Rin giggled.

"Okay, bed now Rin. And you shoo cat." Jaken squawked.

The cat just smirked at him again and looked up at Rin. It purred softly and gave her large watery eyes. Rin squealed and hugged it tight.

"Can't he stay the night Jaken?" She pleaded.

"Sure." Jaken said quickly.

'Maybe Sesshomaru will skin it in the morning.' He thought gleefully. Rin squealed again and hurried to A-un. She patted the ground beside her for the cat. The large jaguar walked over and laid against the dragon giving a purr. Then Rin laid against the cat, which curled up around her. Rin quickly drifted off. Jaken soon fell into sleep too.

.--.

Sesshomaru scowled as he walked in to the clearing. As soon as he entered he had spotted the large purple jaguar. It lay against A-un with Rin curled up against it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. A-un wasn't even awake meaning he felt perfectly safe around the cat, and not many people made the two headed dragon feel safe. Jaken had also fallen asleep, and no matter how stupid the imp was he would never fall asleep near a large threat. Sesshomaru stepped forwards from the shadow of the trees. The fire was still burning bright showing everything. The cat stood immediately. It slid away from both dragon and girl, not waking either. It bowed its head gently to Sesshomaru. Then the cat lifted its head and starred into Sesshomaru's eyes. Neither moved, starting a starring contest.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised. The cat seemed to know who he was, and few dared to meet his eyes. Rin, Inuyasha, Naraku, and that miko were some of the few. Sesshomaru scowled inwardly at the mention of his brother and that strange miko. He hadn't seen his brother in half a year. But during the last time he had seen his brother, Inuyasha had been with the clay miko, not the other group. He had been curious about that and sought the other group out. The monk and the slayer had been with the two tailed neko and the kitsune child. The other miko hadn't been there.

They had said that Inuyasha had left with the clay miko because he had chosen her over the strange miko. They said the strange miko had gone home to rest for a while and they hadn't known when she would join them again. It seemed the clay miko had created a rift in between Inuyasha and the group and neither was on friendly terms. He had not caught a whiff of the strange miko either. It's not that he liked her, but he grudgingly admitted they would need her in the final battle. She would be great help and if she died the Shikon would become tainted, since the clay miko could no longer keep it as pure. And if the Shikon was tainted Naraku would gain even more power.

Sesshomaru fell from his musings as the cat let out a small sigh and looked to Rin, Jaken, and A-un. Then, to Sesshomaru's surprise the cat started to change. In three seconds the cat had been replaced by a tall woman. The said woman had long raven hair that fell to her lower back, and deep blue eyes with wisps of silver. Her skin was a creamy color and she had a perfect figure. She also had the same ears as the cat; deep purple with silver insides. She had the cat's tail too. It was deep purple tipped slightly with silver. Her hair had deep purple and silver ends too.

She wore a deep purple hakamas. She also wore a lighter purple shirt with a long flowing silver trench coat that fell to her ankles with purple streaks on it, open over the t-shirt. On her feet were some silver slippers. All in all she looked very nice, and familiar. Sesshomaru looked at her a moment. He sniffed the air and tilted his head slightly. Her smell resembled more of a human's then a demon's. But she was neither demon, nor completely human, nor half demon. She looked up at Sesshomaru and bowed her head again.

"Miko?" He asked.

"Hai. And my name is Kagome." She sighed.

"Why has your appearance changed?"

"It didn't. The girl you saw before was an illusion called genjutsu. I stayed like that so I didn't have to answer unwanted questions." She smirked.

He nodded slightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the slayer and monk."

"No. I have reasons for being here. One would be to ask you something."

He raised an elegant brow in question. She bowed from her waist, her palms flat on her thighs.

"Would you, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, train me?"

His eye brow shot to his hair line in surprise.

"I know how to fight with a dagger or knife, with shuriken, and with other ninja blades, but I wish to learn how to use a sword."

He looked at her a moment. He could sense that her miko powers were stronger, and under much better control. And he could see that she was stronger. She would be a good ally.

"I shall train you."

She looked up with gratitude.

"We are heading to my castle tomorrow. You shall accompany us. I will train you, and so shall my generals."

She bowed again.

"Now sleep."

She laid down and with one bright smile she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. This would be interesting.

TWO YEARS LATER

Sango and Miroku stood back to back weapons barred and faces set in determination. Kirara stood a distance off fighting with Koga. Shippo was with Kirara. They had caught glimpses of Inuyasha and Kikyo too.

"Seems we're in a bit of trouble Miroku." Sango laughed grimly.

"Yes." He agreed.

They were surrounded by Naraku's hordes of demons. They could hear Naraku cackling from somewhere. They had been fighting for almost an hour, yet the demons never ended and they were already tired. Sango threw her weapon with a cry. It tore through the demons before rounding back to her. But it stopped short as a demon caught it in his jaws. She stifled a cry and pulled her sword free. Miroku had run out of his sutras and now just used his staff. The poison insects circled above waiting for him to use his wind tunnel. His staff was torn from his hands as he cried out in pain. Sango could see a demon's claws had caught his shoulder. She stood in front of his kneeling figure yelling curses in a moment of anger.

Suddenly the demons leaping at them were torn apart by a blast of blue energy. The two could only stare at the blank space where the demons had stood. They looked to the side to see Sesshomaru striding into the field, in confidence. His two headed dragon was diving from the sky, lightning surrounding it. Jaken sat in the saddle blasting the demons with his staff.

"I have never felt gladder to see him." Miroku laughed with a cough.

Sango seeing as they were safe for the moment tore a strip from the bottom of his robes to do a quick bandaging on his arm. Sesshomaru just walked past them towards the mass of other demons. Sango retrieved her sword and ran at the demon that had her Hiraikotsu. She killed the demon and grabbed her weapon and fell back to Miroku in case a demon attacked them. A moment later Shippo and Kirara bound up to them and they watched Koga leap into the horde of demons with a roar. Their peace didn't last long though. A minute later Kagura leapt of her feather with Kohaku. Sango steeled her emotions and leapt at her brother. Kagura just attacked Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango starred at Kohaku's eyes. They were different. They were full of life. And Kohaku was showing emotion even if it was very little.

"Little brother." She whispered in realization. "It's an act."

His eyes widened.

"Act as if it isn't. If Naraku notices he can have me under his control in a second."

Sango didn't know if it was an act or not so she kept her guard up. After ten minutes they were both panting and a glance to the others showed they were faring no better. Then suddenly a sword flashed in the air above Kohaku. Sango stifled a cry as the hilt came down hard on Kohaku's head, effectively knocking him out. Before Sango could see who it was, the person was gone just before Kagura gave a cry and also fell over. Sango turned to look at them. A woman with black hair and cat ears stood over Kagura's unconscious body. She smiled at everyone with clear blue eyes. She looked so familiar.

"Kagome." Sango gasped.

"Hello." Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango hurried up to her gathering her in a hug.

"We were worried."

"Sorry, but I was training with Sesshomaru."

"Why are you a demon?"

"I'm sorry but that is a question I won't answer."

With that Kagome was running at the thinned demon horde. Sango just fell to her knees in exhaustion and relief. Miroku and Shippo did the same. Kirara dragged Kohaku to them first before sitting beside them. They sat there, only spectators to the battle with Naraku. They saw Kikyo sitting a ways off also panting. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting Naraku while Kagome and Koga tore through the last demons.

.--.

As soon as the last demon fell Koga fell down to his knees panting. Hakudoushi moved into position and was about to kill him when Kagome's sword hilt knocked him out. Kanna who stood off to the side with Akago inside one of Naraku's barriers had just watched. Then Kagome leapt to Naraku beside Sesshomaru. The battled lasted about ten minutes. At one point Inuyasha was thrown back and broke his leg, so he had to stay out of the rest of the battle. Then Sesshomaru and Kagome were left. The killing stroke was surprisingly dealt by Kagome.

She leapt into the mass of tentacles and jammed her sword into his heart. Of course his heart was in Akago so it didn't kill Naraku. Naraku had started to laugh but trailed off as Kagome smirked. Then in a bright blue flash, Kagome unleashed her miko powers. It turned Naraku to ash and made all the dead demons disintegrate. Kanna, Kagura, Koga, A-un, Jaken, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Hakudoushi, Kanna, Akago, and Kirara were the only ones spared the purifying powers. Then everything was silent.

Kagura had woken with a cry and started to laugh. She had yelled something about her heart and took off into the sky with Kanna, leaving the two purple haired children behind. The two had suddenly merged into one, becoming Hakudoushi. They seemed quite pleased. Then Sesshomaru had marched up to Kohaku and pulled his Tenseiga free. He had swiped it over him making him gasp, and making the jewel fragment fall from his back. Sango had woken him and they had a tearful reunion. Kikyo and Inuyasha just sat gaping.

Sesshomaru tossed Kagome Kohaku's fragment of the jewel. Kagome had grabbed it and grabbed her piece along with Naraku's half. Then in the blink of an eye she had grabbed the piece Kikyo had hanging from her neck before grabbing Koga's. She held them in her hand and in a flash of pink the jewel was whole. Then Kagome had hurried to Sango and them. With a lot of conversation they had stood. Miroku and Sango had shown Kagome the marriage rings and she had congratulated them.

With lots of tears Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku had taken off on Kirara with Shippo. Koga had had a quick word with Kagome before he shot of towards his clan yelling about mating with Ayame. Then Hakudoushi had left on Enti. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru and watched. Inuyasha had yelled at them about the jewel and killing Sesshomaru and to shut him up Kagome had hit the two with a small blast of her spiritual powers, knocking them out leaving her and Sesshomaru in silence.

.--.

They stood in the almost empty clearing and starred off at the setting sun.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Kagome smiled.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes."

"Down the well?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I will miss you brother." She said.

"As I will miss you little sister."

That was the relationship they had formed while training.

"I will visit if I can." She smiled.

He gave a curt nod.

"Will you look after the soon to be remade slayers village?" She asked quietly.

He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I will look after your friends."

"And Rin too?"

"Of course Rin."

She gave him a smile.

"I know that if you go down the well you go to the future and a shrine, but is that where you are going?" He asked.

She looked up at him. She had been very secretive on everything.

"That is my second home. My real home is down the well in another place. I will be returning there. I discovered the other place, with the shrine and Tokyo on accident and stayed there for two years before I was pulled here. I liked it here so I stayed here. I did visit my world once in a while though."

He gave a nod.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru." She said.

He looked down at her.

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Say goodbye to the others for me."

He gave a nod. Then he held out his hand. He gave her a bag that was full and tied tight with a string.

"My gift to you, and you already have the swords I gave you."

She smiled up at him and took the bag, swinging it over her shoulder before stroking the hilts of her two swords he had given her a while back.

"I hope to see you again."

He nodded in agreement. Then she was gone like the wind.

--

Kagome shot from branch to branch, chakra in her feet propelling her forwards at a faster rate. She only had to run for about ten minutes before the well was in view. She didn't even slow as she leapt from the trees in an Inuyasha like fashion. She fell down the well and was surrounded by a warm green light signifying she was going back to the ninja world.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"So what was our mission?" Kisame asked again as they walked down the village street.

Itachi and Deidara sighed.

"It's not a mission on. It's a festival and we're here to enjoy ourselves, un."

"And Leader gave us permission?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. He's here too. He said that this festival is one of the best ones you can see and said we could use a break, un."

Kisame grinned finally getting it.

"Sake?" He asked.

"Leader said not to get drunk before the festival because there would be time during the festival to get drunk, un." Deidara smirked.

"Where are the others?"

"Inn." Itachi said.

"So we're staying for the night?"

"Leader said the festival starts tonight and lasts most of the night so we will stay, un." Deidara grinned.

Kisame grinned with him and Itachi stayed indifferent. Itachi took the lead and led them towards a large fancy looking inn. They walked in and he handed Deidara and Kisame a key. Then he walked to his own room. He walked in and looked around. It was a good sized room and had an attached bathroom just like all the others. Itachi tossed his bags onto his bed with his Akatsuki cloak and then walked out the door. He met Deidara and Kisame in the front of the inn. They were watching Hidan who was across the street. He was flirting with a woman who looked annoyed, and who he had backed up to a wall.

Itachi looked the woman over but only saw black hair before they heard a cry of pain. Hidan doubled over and the woman let her leg drop. Deidara and Kisame burst into laughter clutching their sides and laughing till they couldn't breathe. Hidan stayed on the ground bent over in pain and the girl hurried off. Itachi just smirked. Finally Hidan grasped the wall for support and cursed. Deidara and Kisame helped him stand and they set off to look around. Itachi followed because he had nothing better to do. They had an hour till dusk and the beginning of the festival.

They walked past all the booths and stands that were just waiting to open. They found Sasori after a while and he joined them. They passed Konan and Pein, along with Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. No one said anything about their looks because they were near a hidden village and there were many strange ninja around. Besides that they were in earth country near some ninja clans. Most of the ninja clans around were known for odd powers and odd looks so barely anything could make these people gap, though some starred at Zetsu a second before moving on.

The Akatsuki members just did their own thing while waiting for the festival to start like most of the village inhabitants and visitors. Itachi was quite curious. He had heard rumours of the festival and it sounded nice. As the sun started to set, more people wander out and the colourful lights were lit, along with the lanterns. As the sun set, the booths opened. Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi looked the most excited and just set off at once to play. Itachi had changed into a traditional outfit like most of the people and wandered around alone, avoiding the women who starred at him and pretty much drooled looking at him.

Itachi caught sight of the others a couple times but didn't bother to talk with them. As the moon vanished behind the clouds and a large fire was lit near a dancing area most people abandoned the booths and many shut down. In curiosity Itachi walked to the large bonfire and found a place at the front of the crowd. There was a stage right behind the flame. Everyone was whispering and waiting. Itachi watched in silence spotting a most of the other Akatsuki members watching in curiosity too. When he saw Pein watching with what was veiled excitement he became even more curious and expectant. They waited about five minutes before lights around the stage light up. Everyone silenced and many people playing instruments walked up along the sides of the stage. They all sat in waiting chairs playing a melody. Then four people jumped up from the back of the stage. They wore baggy colourful clothes and costumes and wore masks.

They started to dance and Itachi realised it was a traditional dance. He watched in curiosity. The four did an odd dance but were quite good. The drums started up in a soft rhythm and the four dancers slid to the side where they slid off the stage. Then in a burst of flame a woman appeared. She wore a costume more beautiful then the others. She had loose baggy red pants, and a baggy orange tube top that fell just above her belly button. She wore no slippers, only bare feet. Around her ankles were bells and bracelets. The same with her arms. She also had sashes draped over her and tied to her. They were in all different colors. All her costume was decorated in beads and bells that twinkled with each move. Her hair was a raven black but the ends were purple with silver. She wore a cat mask that covered the top half of her face, nose up.

In the little light she looked absolutely stunning. She started bowed low and everyone watched in wonder. She started to rise slowly with the music before she started to dance. Her moves were all perfect and very graceful. She flowed through the dance like water, not making a mistake, or even flinching once. Everyone watched, captured by her dance. The small jingle of the beads and bells was just loud enough to be heard over the other instruments and was almost a tune itself, like she was moving to just make the music. Her sashes arched out and spun around her, flying just above her skin and never stopping. Her hair fanned out but never got in her face. Her feet hit the wood stage without making a sound.

Itachi just watched in the same awe as everyone else. His eyes widened as her hands moved in very fast hand signs. Even with his Sharingan, which he had flicked on, he couldn't make them out. Some water from a pail he hadn't noticed before fell onto stage. To his surprise it took the form of two cats which moved in the dance with her, which earned awe's. Itachi had seen a jutsu make water take the shape of sharks, but never anything else. He watched the cats and wondered how she controlled them so well while dancing. He watched though in silence. She surprised him once again as after about five minutes she started to sing. She started to sing in another language and he guessed it was that of another country. Her voice was likes chimes in the wind and nightingales. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

She continued to dance and sing. The cats, every once in a while, would climb on her and seem to flow with her. After about fifteen minutes she threw her hands up and hit her last note. The cats leapt off her shoulders. They collided above her head and burst into drops of water that spiralled around the girl to hit the ground and burst out like sparks. Itachi wondered how she had done that. Then the girl twirled and landed in her final position. The music faded away leaving the place in silence. After a minutes everyone burst into cheers and clapping. It lasted about five minutes as the girl bowed and walked off of stage. A man walked onto the stage and waited for silence.

"That was the traditional dance of our village and the real start of our festival. That was our newest dancer Kagome."

More applause and whistling.

"Enjoy the night!"

With that a few fireworks went off and everyone burst into chatter and walked back down the streets to the booths. Itachi met with Pein and walked beside him and Konan. He noted that Konan wore a kimono and Pein wore a yukata. They walked in silence a moment. As Konan walked off to a booth the two watched.

"So is that what you came to see?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. That is the best part of the festival."

"And that girl does that every year?"

Pein shook his head.

"No. The same dance is done every year but the person changes. It is once in a while a man too. But that is the best I have ever seen it done. That woman even sang to. Most can't remember the whole dance that well let alone the song that is in a rarely used language."

"She was a ninja. She had chakara and she used a jutsu."

"I am curious to how she did that jutsu and controlled the water so well. Just doing a water jutsu with that control is hard, but to do it while dancing and singing is amazing." Pein chuckled.

Itachi nodded.

"Well I'm going off with Konan. Good luck. It seems you already have a fan club."

With that Pein walked off. Itachi glanced to the side to see a couple women staring and smiling at him while batting their lashes. He let out an inaudible sigh. He walked off, knowing they were following him. He rounded a corner and leapt to the roof of a building. He hoped along the roof till he found a street empty of single females. He leapt down and glanced around. Suddenly he saw long black hair with purple and silver tips. The woman was surrounded by three men who were laughing. He walked up to them.

"Come on babe. The dance was wonderful, and you look wonderful. But I'd rather see what you look like under the clothes and in bed." One man said.

The woman scowled at him. Itachi could tell it was the same dancing woman though now she wore a deep purple kimono with silver lilies around the bottom. She looked ticked as the three men surrounded her. The one in the middle looked to be in charge and the other two lackeys. The middle one was smirking like he had already got her in his room. She glanced at him. He saw now that her eyes were a deep blue with wisps of silver and icy blue. She raised a brow at him. He smirked and walked up to the men.

"Excuse me." He said quietly.

The three whipped around to face him.

"Please leave my date alone."

They all scowled.

"Well buddy, she's about to dump your ass to come with me." The middle one smirked again.

Itachi just looked at him blankly. The man started to sweat under his gaze. Then Itachi let his sharingan activate. The man starred at his eyes open mouthed. Then in the blink of an eye Itachi was past them and holding his arm out for the woman. She smirked up at him in a grateful sort of way and took his arm. They walked past the men. The middle man snapped his fingers and the two others advanced on Itachi. Itachi didn't even pull away from the woman. He just lashed out with his foot. The first dropped soon followed by the other. Itachi led the woman over them and down the street.

"Thanks." She said.

"I just spared them the pain you would have given them." He smirked.

"So you knew I was close to wasting them?"

"Of course… I'm Itachi."

"I'm Kagome. And if you look back you can see ten women glaring at me."

"I have a bit of a fan girl problem."

"Same with me, but with fan boys."

He smirked. He looked at her.

"That dance was…captivating."

"Thank you. I always liked dancing."

"And that jutsu was stunning as well."

She looked up at him.

"So you know now I'm a ninja. That jutsu was one of my own. My affinity is water."

He looked her over.

"We should spar sometime."

She smirked and gave a nod.

"What village are you from?" She asked.

"Konohagakure. You?"

"I grew up in earth but left before becoming gennin. I wandered and earned my ranks in other villages. I stay in no village long."

"Why?"

"Most don't appeal to me."

He smirked.

"So want to act as my date?" She smiled.

He gave a curt nod. He had talked more then usual with her. It puzzled him why he was so open with her. He shook the thought off and let Kagome lead him to a game booth. He stood there and watched as she played. She walked back to him giggling as she showed him the small silk purse she had won. She hung it on her wrist and they walked off. They wandered stopping at random booths and stopping to let people congratulate her. After an hour they walked towards a candy booth. He watched and stayed silent again as she got a candy apple. They walked off as she chatted and ate.

They seemed perfect together. She talked on and didn't expect him to talk at all as if she was used to a silent partner. She munched on her apple and purred in satisfaction. He glanced at her. She grinned up at him and offered him the apple. He did something he never had once done or usually wouldn't. He took a bite right where she had. He was a bit out of it, and hadn't even thought this counted as an indirect kiss.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! What the fuck was that! Fucking Itachi with a woman! And he even fucking ate some candy with her!" Came a voice.

Itachi and Kagome glanced back at a gaping Deidara and Hidan.

"Hey! It's the fucking woman who kicked me!"

They both smirked at him.

"How did Itachi get such a hot woman, un?" Deidara pouted.

Itachi smirked again and licked the caramel off his lips. Deidara's eye twitched. Kisame walked up beside them and starred at Itachi. Itachi just grabbed Kagome's arm and led her off. She followed and giggled at the same time. They walked off and she resumed talking. Suddenly she stopped and awed at a hair ornament that was shown as a prize in a knife throwing booth. Itachi smirked and walked up. The man grinned and gave him three knives pointing out the target.

Itachi picked the knife up and looked it over. He smirked inwardly. The knife end was bent so if it hit the target it wouldn't stay in the target, and the knife was very dull. Itachi just picked the knife up by the tip and whipped it at the target. It buried all the way up to the hilt in the wall. Itachi didn't even pause before tossing the other knives. The man starred at the three knives clustered in the bull's-eye. He took the hair thing and handed it to Kagome who gave him a large smile. She gathered her hair up and tucked the ornament in.

Itachi then realized he had played an idiotic game just to get this woman something she wanted. He had never done anything that benefited others….well rarely. He shook the thoughts off, caught in the moment. They walked off again. As the hours wore by Itachi warmed up to her, though he didn't show it. Near the end they stopped at a bar and downed some sake. After three drinks he saw Kagome already getting drunk. He realized she didn't have very much tolerance for alcohol. He got the name of her inn out of her and led her off to her inn. As they arrived Kagome giggled and scowled at the same time. The three guys from before, sat in front of the place by her bags. They grinned as they saw her coming up.

"Seems you turned down the wrong guy babe. My father owns the place and I'm allowed to kick people out. Unless you spend the night with me you'll be sleeping in the streets, because everywhere else is full."

Kagome sneered at them and looked ready to punch them, but the alcohol just made her stumble a bit. She grabbed her two bags

"I can camp out."

Then she turned and walked off. Itachi smirked at the three surprised men and walked up to Kagome. He took the bags and walked off. Kagome blinked.

"You can stay the night with me."

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't mean have sex."

She relaxed and giggled at him. They walked off as she chatted on again. Her words where a bit slow though and she looked to have to concentrate hard on walking straight. He shook his head. She was luck he wasn't some one to take advantage of her drunken state. But then again if she was a ninja she could probably still put up a fight even being drunk. They finally arrived at his inn and walked in. Itachi led her up the stairs to his room and opened the door. She walked in and he shut the door behind him. He set her bags down and pointed her to the bed. She giggled and flopped down like a three year old. Itachi just shook his head in amusement. He opened his mouth to tell her to change when he heard her even breathing signifying she was asleep.

He sighed and moved over to her. He untied her obi and slipped her kimono off. Luckily she had a tank top on underneath with her undergarments. She should be thankful he wasn't one to be easily tempted, because without most of her clothes she was even more stunning, and he was aroused. He pulled the covers over her and sighed again. Itachi changed into some long pyjama bottoms. Then he threw his yukata to the chair with his bag. He walked to the bed and slid under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Kagome didn't even twitch. He stroked her hair a second enjoying the feel of it before he rolled over and fell into slumber.

.--.

Deidara yawned and pulled his bag on to his back. Sasori stood beside him grumbling about waiting. Kakuzu stood in the hall waiting to. Hidan was pretty much asleep on his feet but was still mumbling about hangovers. Kisame stumbled from his room and when a newly emerged Tobi chirped hello, Kisame smacked him in the head yelling about his headache and not being so loud. Deidara smirked. He knew Kisame and Hidan had drank themselves into a stupor last night. Everyone had had a few drinks. He had even seen Itachi drinking with that girl.

Deidara sighed at the memory. It was unfair that Itachi had picked up the hot dancing girl without much trouble at all. Itachi never had to try and he had girls flocking over him. It ticked Deidara off. He grumbled under his breath about stupid weasels and chicks. Sasori must have heard because he smirked at him. Deidara glared at him. Sasori didn't have trouble picking women up either. Neither did Hidan. Deidara admitted he didn't have much trouble either, but he attracted just as many guys, and that really ticked him off, because they thought he was a girl. Zetsu walked up beside a cheerful Tobi and stood talking to himself. Pein stumbled from his room looking a bit tired but quite cheerful.

"Did someone wake Itachi yet?" He asked.

Everyone shook their head negative.

"Well someone grab him."

Everyone looked over at Deidara and smirked. He wanted to kill them.

"Deidara can do it." Hidan said.

"Good idea. Deidara and Hidan can wake him." Pein nodded. "I'll wake Konan."

Deidara snickered at Hidan, whose plan had back fired. No one liked to wake Itachi because he was unpredictable and dangerous. He had even decapitated Hidan once when he had been in a foul mood. Deidara and Hidan walked to his room and knocked. They got no answer so they slowly opened the door. They glanced in and saw that he was still in his bed, curled under the covers. They stepped in. Hidan called his name and cursed under his breath when Itachi didn't stir. Deidara got up his courage and walked over. He poked the Uchiha, who was literally buried under the covers. He got no response.

"Get up Itachi, un." He grumbled.

No reply.

"He's doing this on purpose, I know it, un." Deidara scowled.

Hidan just snickered and walked up. He ripped the sheet back before Deidara could stop him. Hidan went to say something and froze. Deidara froze too. The two starred at the person in the bed. It was a woman. It was the woman who had kicked Hidan, and had been with Itachi the night before. The dancing girl. She only wore a white tank top, and her underwear. She was curled up and her hair fanned out. Hidan dropped the sheet. Deidara glanced to the bathroom door to see it was now closed and if you listened you could hear running water.

"Oops, un." He said.

Hidan just turned and walked out the door. Deidara followed his example. They shut the door and turned back to the others who where watching in curiosity.

"Didn't you get him?" Kakuzu asked.

"He's showering, un." Deidara muttered.

He was quite red at the moment, from seeing a practically naked hot girl.

"So what did you see?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…un." Deidara said.

"You wouldn't be blushing if you hadn't seen anything." Tobi chirped.

"And if you saw Itachi naked and are blushing like that, you're gay." Konan said blankly.

Hidan and Kisame started to laugh as Deidara glared at her.

"No we didn't see Itachi naked, un." He scowled.

"But we did see that dancing girl half naked on his fucking bed." Hidan grinned.

It took a minute for the words to sink in.

"Itachi picked up the dancing girl from last night?" Pein asked in disbelief.

"I heard she punched the day lights out of ten guys only five minutes after the dance because they made moves on her." Konan smirked.

"Yeah well we saw them together last night, un." Deidara said.

"So he got laid." Kisame grinned. "He hasn't gotten laid in a long time."

"Really?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. Everywhere we go girls are all over him, but he just pushes them away." Kisame smirked.

"She was still half dressed, un." Deidara muttered.

"I didn't have sex with her."

Everyone nearly jumped at the voice. They looked over to see Itachi walking from his room, bag on his back, and cloak draped over her arm.

"She was drunk and her inn keeper was one of the men she refused so he kicked her out." Itachi said in a blank tone.

"So you were a gentleman and brought her back here." Pein grinned.

Itachi nodded.

"She was fucking drunk and owed you, and you didn't fucking take advantage of that?" Hidan asked in disbelief.

Itachi just snorted and walked past them towards the door. Pein just shrugged. Hidan looked a bit confused and Kisame sighed. The others followed and soon they were out and on their way.

.--.

Kagome woke slowly with a large head ache. She groaned.

"I still have no alcohol tolerance at all."

Then she sat straight up.

"All I remember was the black haired man."

She glanced around and saw she wasn't in her hotel room. She frowned. She sighed in relief as she realized she was still half dressed. She used her miko powers to heal her headache and stood. She saw a note on the nightstand and grabbed it quickly.

_Kagome,_

_I had to leave earlier. Your stuff is on the chair. I did not take advantage of you. If you can't remember the man you refused last night kicked you out of his inn. I brought you back to my room. The key is by your bags. Please return it to the inn keeper._

_Itachi_

"Seems he writes as much as he talks." She snorted.

She saw her bags and the key.

"Shower first." She sighed.

She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When that was done she dried her hair and pulled on some black cargo pants and a deep purple t-shirt. She grabbed her two bags. She let her miko powers surround them and whispered a chant. They glowed blue before they shrunk to the size of a bracelet. She smirked. She loved that trick. She took her necklace off which held her two shrunken swords, and a few other bobbles. She strung her bags on and pulled her necklace back on.

She glanced around and grabbed her key. She wondered if she could catch up to Itachi. She owed him a bit and she had noticed last night his eyes were bad. And they seemed to be getting worse. She could heal them easily with her miko powers. She sighed. As she was about to leave she saw something on the bed. It was a ring. She picked it up gently and examined it. It was a smooth polished red. It looked expensive. It also had a kanji on it but Kagome didn't bother to read it.

"It's not mine…it must be Itachi's."

She walked from the room. She gave the inn keeper the key and headed out the door. She was stopped down the road a couple times and congratulated on her fabulous dance. She said goodbye to the few people she had befriended before grabbing an apple. She quickly ate the apple. Then she sniffed around for Itachi's scent. She caught it and smirked. She hurried to the edge of the village and when no one was looking change into her jaguar form. She let out a purr of content. She loved her cat form and was quite comfortable in it.

She took off running across the ground following the scent of Itachi and nine others. They had left no tracks to trace of them, but with her sense of smell she could easily track them. She wondered how they would take a large cat running up to them. She also wondered why Itachi was in such a large group. He hadn't seemed like the social type. On top of all of that she wondered why Itachi wasn't in any village or such, because he was strong; she had sensed that. She decided to ask later and took off faster. She need to catch up, and the ten where moving quite quickly.

.--.

The Akatsuki all slowed as they reached their base. It was dinner time. They had made good miles. They moved towards the front door of the large mansion, their base, when suddenly, Zetsu looked back.

"**I think something is coming."** His dark side said.

Everyone slid into fighting position, ready for anything. Everything was silent but they could all faintly sense a presence now. They only had to wait three minutes before the bushes behind them shook. They starred at the large jaguar that walked from the bush. The jaguar easily reached Itachi's waist while on all fours. It was a deep purple almost black but Itachi saw silver in its coat. It also had silver claws and almost silver teeth. The insides of its ears were silver and the end of its tail was also tipped with silver. Its eyes were deep blue flecked with icy blue and silver. Itachi squinted. The eyes looked familiar.

They all waited for it to attack or do something. It let out a purr like sigh. They all blinked. It lumbered forwards with grace, even cats shouldn't have. Everyone tensed. It growled at Hidan and the others. Hidan scowled at it. Itachi saw his hand grip his scythe and twirl it to his front. Hidan didn't wait any longer and lunged at the cat. Everyone backed up a step. They weren't surprised he had attacked. He usually attacked first asked questions later. They were quite surprised though, as Hidan's attack missed the cat. The cat growled a laugh as if amused.

Hidan snarled and lunged forwards again launching into a string off attacks. The cat dodged each one with skill. It was almost a blur. Hidan was getting frustrated, they could all tell. Then suddenly he was knocked back into a tree, dropping his scythe. He looked at the cat in disbelief. Itachi had faintly seen that the cat had lashed out with its hind legs while spinning. Its kick had nailed Hidan in the chest and had enough strength to throw him back. The cat picked the scythe up in its teeth and threw it behind it.

Pein motioned Deidara forwards. Deidara shot forwards his cloak on the ground abandoned, his hands already holding clay. He kicked out as a distraction. The cat dodged and watched in confusion as Deidara threw the two clay birds at it. The birds flew at it and dived for its head. The jaguar seemed to sense the danger a second to late. It rolled to the side but the bombs hit its side. In a cry of fury and pain it skid on its side across the ground to the edge of the clearing. Deidara grinned manically ready to throw another bomb.

But everyone stopped and gaped openly as the cat licked its wound. The wound glowed a soft blue and healed. Everyone was a bit stunned. While they did the cat vanished in a blur or purple. Itachi had his katana out ready to attack as the jaguar appeared in front of him. They stood two feet apart, ready to attack. Then the cat grinned. Itachi scowled softly. The cat walked forwards and Itachi didn't move since he felt no ill intention. Then the cat rolled its eyes and nudged his hand. Itachi raised a brow but slowly held out a hand. The cat opened his mouth and let something drop in his hands. Itachi starred at his Akatsuki ring. It was slightly slobbered on, but that didn't mater. He hadn't even noticed he had lost it. Pein also looked at it then Itachi, scowling.

"Those are expensive."

"I told you it is too large for my finger." Itachi said blankly.

Everyone just starred at them as Itachi wiped the ring off and slid it on his finger. The cat smirked.

"Kagome sent you?" He wondered.

The cat smirked like it knew something he didn't.

"Hey cat we aren't done, un!" Deidara pouted.

The cat looked at him.

"I want to finish fighting you, un."

The cat gave a grin, showing his fangs off. Deidara gulped. In a flash the cat was gone. A second later Deidara was on his back. The cat sat half on his chest. It growled and barred its fangs as if going for his throat. It jumped back though as Samehade swept over Deidara, where the cat had been. Deidara just pouted more and backed up to the others letting a grinning Kisame take over.

"We can't let it live now that it known where our base is. It's lucky that it even got through the genjutsu barrier somehow." Pein said.

"Hear that kitty? Time to sleep." Kisame grinned.

He lunged at the cat which danced back. Then Kisame froze. Everyone else did to. The cat had stared to transform. It changed into a woman. The woman Itachi had stayed with the night before, Kagome. They starred. Kagome pulled something off of a necklace she wore. The item glowed blue like her wound had and enlarged into a huge metal sword, bigger then Samehade. They starred. Kagome held the weapon in one hand and flicked her hair over her shoulder with the other.

"Come at me fish boy." She sneered.

Kisame scowled not waiting another second. He lunged at her his sword arching for her. The two swords met with the sound of grinding metal and even a few sparks. The two launched into a swordsman battle and everyone made sure to get clear out of the way.

"Itachi was that a henge?" Sasori asked as he watched the woman.

"No. That was a full change. The cat was a cat, and now the woman is a woman."

"Interesting." Pein smirked. "First that wonderful dancing, the jutsu, the tracking, then the fight with Hidan and Deidara, and now this."

Everyone watched the battle closely. Kisame for once seemed to be loosing. They had locked blades. And Kisame didn't seem to be able to use his size against the woman. She seemed to actually be pushing him back. He jumped back and the woman swung her blade. With a cry he flew back, hit by a blast of wind. He hit a large tree and sent a crack racing up it.

"She had so much power in that swipe the air pressure hit Kisame sending him back." Pein mused.

Kagome rested the large blade on one shoulder and grinned.

"Take that Sharky." She grinned

Everyone stayed silent as Kisame picked himself up and leaned himself against his Samehade. He gave a shaky laugh.

"You're even better then me with your sword."

"This isn't my favourite sword. It used to belong to a mercenary I knew. It's called Banryuu. My favourite sword is actually a pair my brother gave me." She smiled.

"Kagome." Itachi called.

Her ears twitched. It was now they realized she still had the jaguar ears and tail. The tail was twitching while the ears pointed towards Itachi, listening.

"What are you doing here?"

"Returning your ring, and to return the favour of helping me last night, by healing your eyes."

There was silence.

"You can heal his eyes?" Pein asked.

"We've asked some of the best medics and they said even the Godaime wouldn't be able to heal them." Itachi said.

"Correct, chakara can't heal them." She smirked. "But I have something other then chakara."

There was silence. Kagome walked up to Itachi and gently set her sword down. She slowly put her hands on either side of his head.

"Please switch you red eyes off."

"It's called the sharingan."

She blinked and her hands started to glow blue.

"Didn't the Ucha or Uciwa clan or something have those?"

His eyes twitched.

"The Uchiha clan." He said.

"So are you the last one or something?"

"No. My brother is still alive, I killed the rest."

She paused a moment then continued to do what ever it was she was doing. Everyone watched as the blue powers seemed to sink into Itachi's skin. Itachi closed his eyes. The blue made them feel cool, yet clean. He waited five minutes until he felt her move her hands. When she did he opened his eyes. He blinked. Then he blinked again. He looked at her and looked her over closely. Then he glanced around taking in the sight of the clear mansion and other nine people. Pein smirked.

"Well that is a benefit."

Kagome just glanced around. Her eyes landed on their cloaks.

"So you guys are the Akatsuki, huh. Small world. I've been looking for you guys."

They all blinked.

"I wish to join."

"You're in."

Everyone starred openly at Pein. He hadn't let anyone join that fast before.

"She has already proven her medic skills and we needed a healer. And she beat Hidan and Deidara and Kisame."

"If they had been full out fights I would have won." Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara grumbled.

Pein just shrugged and smirked.

"Welcome to Akatsuki Kagome."

Kagome grinned. Pein motioned everyone inside. They hurried in except for Konan, who stayed next to Pein, Itachi, and Tobi. Tobi first skipped up to Kagome and stuck his hand out.

"Tobi is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy."

Kagome smiled and took his hand letting him shake it enthusiastically. Then Tobi skipped in. Pein smirked at Itachi.

"Itachi can show you to a room."

Then he walked in, Konan following. Itachi looked at Kagome a moment then walked inside. He headed down the hall.

"Any thing you would like in a room?" He asked.

"Well a big bed, and windows."

Itachi nodded and walked up the first flight of stairs. He led Kagome down the end of the hall to the end of the house. He picked a room that was right in the corner of the upstairs of the house. He opened the door and let Kagome look in.

.--.

Kagome looked in and grinned. The room was large. It had a large bed against the closest wall. There was a large walk in closet. There was a small nightstand by the bed. The floor was wood. Across the room was a large window. There was also a door leading to a bathroom containing a large bath. The bathroom was a yellow and the room was a deep forest green. She grinned at Itachi.

"This is the top floor. The first floor contains the kitchen, living room, library, and pool."

"There's a pool?"

"There are only ten of us in a mansion. We had more then enough room for the pool."

Kagome just giggled.

"Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Zetsu, and I have our rooms on this floor. Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu have theirs in the basement."

Kagome gave a nod. Then Itachi turned and walked off. Kagome slid into her room. She walked to the closet. She set her Banryuu down inside. Then she undid her necklace and let everything enlarge. She took her first bag and took out all the clothes she had, hanging them up. Then she gently set her two swords from Sesshomaru on a shelf. She also took a few other weapons she had and stuck them on the shelves in the closet. Then she took her last bag and shoved it in a drawer. The second bag was the one Sesshomaru had given her. It was his goodbye gift. It contained rare jewels and gold. Enough to last her a long time. Kagome just sighed in a silent thanks. The money had come in handy.

When she had arrived, she had returned to her old home. She was part of the Higurashi clan. But she was the last. So the Higurashi compound was empty. It had only been used by some passing by travellers. The Higurashi had stayed deep in the mountains in earth country. They had all had the same ability as her, but could change into a variety of large cats. There had been tigers, lions, cheetahs, lynxes, you name it. But most had been killed in the war. So the compound was rightfully hers. Before she had jumped down the well she had taken everything of value and locked it in the tunnels under the compound. No one had touched it.

Kagome just shook the thoughts off. She grabbed her wallet from her first bag. She had already exchanged some of the jewels for money and had grabbed some from her old compound. She grabbed a purse/bag and stuffed the wallet and a few things in it. She shrunk Banryuu and stuffed it in her purse/bag too. She had collected the weapon a year ago along with many more weapons from her strong opponents that had died. She knew they wouldn't mind she was using them.

Kagome sighed softly and moved back to her room. She walked back out of her room. She sniffed the air softly. Being able to change into a jaguar did lots to her senses. Now she had permanent cat hearing, smelling, and even good sight as them sometimes. She followed the smell of food down the stairs to the kitchen. She grinned as she stepped in. Sasori and Pein were conversing as they ate some ramen they had made. They looked up as Kagome walked in.

"Do you mind if I go to town?" She asked.

"Do you know where it is?" Pein asked.

"I have a map of the country. Besides that I have good sense of smell and hearing so I should find it all right."

"Okay. And here."

He tossed her a ring. It was the same as Itachi's but with a different kanji for innocence. She slid it onto her finger. It was a bit large. She added her miko powers and it shrunk to fit her. The two stared.

"What kind of powers where those?" Pein asked.

Kagome just smirked at him.

"This allows me in and out of the genjutsu correct?"

"Hai. How did you get in before?"

"Well your scent disappeared right at it and I have found a similar thing to this before. Not the same but similar so I got in the same way as always which is my secret. Don't worry, no one else will be able to get in the way I did."

The two just watched her a minute then shrugged. Kagome pulled a drawer open and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She waved and walked out the door. Once outside she clicked the pen and wrote a hasty list of what she needed. She sniffed the air. The whole place smelled of the ten Akatsuki. Most left in many different directions. But the trail used the most she took. She followed it for ten minutes at a run till she reached the genjutsu barrier. It opened as she neared and she ducked out. Before she had used her miko powers to force it open. She picked up the pace noticing it was at least dinner time and she didn't have much daylight left.

She arrived at the town about half an hour later. It was a fairly large one and wasn't a ninja one. Kagome walked down the fairly busy streets. She stopped at a plant store and bought a bunch of pots and tools and some seeds. The clerk watched her leave with a towering armful. When she was out of sight she shrunk them all and stuffed them gently in her bag. She moved one stopping at various stores buying various things. When she was done she sighed happily and set of to find a ramen bar. She fund one quite easily and sat down to order. As she received her food she gulped it down. When she finished her ramen she paid the man and left.

She hurried back down the trail towards the Akatsuki mansion. As she reached the barrier she slowed to a walk. As she walked she picked various herbs she saw and pulled a basket, that she had specially for herbs, from her bag. She unshrunk it and pilled the herbs in. She hummed happily as she did so. She also collected certain seeds and such. She could also turn a full grown plant back into a seed. She had learned that from Youko Kurama, one of Sesshomaru's good friends. He had taught her much about gardening. She made her way around for a good half an hour doing that till her basket and arms were full. When she was done that she was quite close to the mansion. She walked in and up to her room avoiding most of the others. When she reached her room she locked herself in and started to work.

When she was finished she stepped back and admired her work. The closet was now all done up. She had a whole wall set up with her weapons and such and the other wall had all her shelves and clothes. She had got a few outfits while in town and they were set up with her other ones. She stepped from her closet and examined the rest of the room. She had made the bathroom a little more personal but otherwise left it alone. The rest of her room though she had changed. She had painted her walls. She had left the back as green but painted plants all over them and trees with fairies and pixies flying around.

Then she had planted a whole bunch of plants in the pots setting them everywhere. The ceiling was almost non-visible. She had a whole bunch of hanging plants and she had made hooks on the ceiling to hold the dangling stems and leaves up. The one wall by the window also had a lot of hops and climbing vines all over it. Then there were some large tree like plants against the other walls and at the end of her bed. She had let her miko power surround the room so no scents would get out and all the plants inside wouldn't die and if need be could feed off of her surrounding powers.

She grinned. She glanced out the window to see the sun had set. She yawned and then moved to her bed. She transformed as she walked so when she reached her bed she was a cat. She leapt onto her bed and scratched the blankets into a nest like thing. Then she curled up and wrapped her tail around herself before yawning and drifting off.

.--.

Tobi skipped down the halls. It was a little after dawn. Suddenly he stopped to think.

"Tobi could make everyone breakfast." He said to no one.

Then he sighed.

"But Tobi can't cook. Kakuzu wouldn't cook unless for money, Hidan wouldn't cook period, Deidara would just say Tobi's annoying and toss bombs at Tobi if Tobi went to wake him up, Sasori won't cook, Kisame would threaten Tobi again, Zetsu doesn't know how to cook, no one bothers Konan, or Pein gets mad, Pein doesn't like to be bothered, and Itachi is too scary."

He sighed again. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Tobi will ask Kagome!"

With that he hurried down the hall to Kagome's room. He knocked softly but got no answer. He cracked the door open and peered in. He gasped at what he saw. The room was covered in plants. Hey covered the ceiling, and most of the walls. And the parts of the walls that weren't painted were painted like plants. Tobi stood in awe a moment. Then he noticed that the bed pretty much had vines draped around it like a curtain. He stepped in looking around. He left the door open and stepped in farther.

He moved towards the bed and curtain of plants around it to see if Kagome was sleeping. When he was three feet in front of the bed he stopped. His feet were stuck. He looked down and gasped. The vines from the wall had slithered over to him and wrapped around his legs. He squeaked and went to pull them away. He glanced up at some rustling and saw the vines from the ceiling and around Kagome's bed coming at him really fast like striking snakes. Tobi couldn't help but let a scream out.

.--.

Itachi sat straight up at the scream. He had his pyjamas pants onon so he just shot out the door to investigate. He had heard it come from Kagome's room. As he hurried down he almost ran into Sasori and Deidara coming from another hall. They all skid to a stop and looked at one another.

"You heard the scream, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi and Sasori gave curt nods. They glanced at Kagome's room to see the door cracked open. They slowly walked forwards and pushed it open. They gaped as they looked in. The room resembled a jungle. It had plants everywhere. And the scariest thing was the plant where moving like they were alive.

"Deidara, help Tobi!" Came a voice.

They all looked to the ceiling and saw Tobi fighting the vines off. He was pretty much swallowed by all the vines on the ceiling.

"How in the hell did Kagome get these plants in here, and how the hell are they moving, un." Deidara asked ignoring Tobi's pleas for help.

Sasori walked to a vine and poked it. It was the wrong thing to do. A second later the vines were going for them. They used their ninja skills to flip away but when surrounded there is no where safe. And the door had been shut and covered in vines. Deidara cried out as a vine grabbed his leg and jerked him up. It lifted him towards the ceiling upside down. Deidara pulled a kuni out and went to cut the vine but another wrapped around his arm and squeezed it so he dropped the knife.

Sasori was caught next by his arms. Then Itachi's feet got caught. Deidara was soon next to Tobi on the ceiling, stuck. Sasori had been forced to the back wall and vines had wrapped around his legs, arms, and neck. Itachi had been dragged to the plants surrounding the bed. He fought hard and nearly got away once only to fall back on the bed. The curtain vines held him down to the bed since they couldn't drag him very far. The four fought but it was no use. After five minutes they gave up.

"Kagome better get here soon. And she's better be able to command the plants, un." Deidara pouted.

Just then the bathroom door, which had been hidden by vines on the wall, opened. The vines slithered away letting Kagome, who was wearing some black cargo pants and a purple shirt, walk out. Her hair was in a braid and still a bit wet. She looked up and laughed. She gave them all a sly smirk.

"Seems my pets caught you."

"Pets, un?!" Deidara asked in disbelief.

Kagome smirked.

"So who do we have here?"

She glanced at them all.

"Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and... Itachi, strapped to my bed."

Kagome walked over to her bed where the curtain vines, not busy holding Itachi down, moved out of the way. She looked straight down at him upside down. She smirked down at him. He glared up at her. She put her face very close to his as the others watched.

"You shouldn't come in to other people's rooms without permission or they will punish you." She whispered in his ear.

He tensed up much to the amusement of the others. Kagome straightened and snapped her fingers. Sasori stumbled from the wall, Itachi jumped up, and Deidara and Tobi fell from the ceiling.

"I'm going back to bed." Sasori said.

With that he was gone. Deidara grumbled and left too. Itachi glanced at the plants once more then left.

.--.

Tobi just panted a moment.

"Tobi did knock." He said.

Kagome just laughed.

"What did you need?" She asked kindly.

"Tobi was wondering if you would make breakfast. Tobi can't cook and no one else will."

"Sure I'll cook."

Tobi gave a cheer and grabbed her hand before dragging her to the kitchen. She laughed and started to cook while Tobi watched and did anything she asked him to. After half an hour she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Okay Tobi you go wake the others."

Tobi gave an enthusiastic nod and shot from the room. Kagome just laughed and sat at the table starting to eat.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	3. horrible news

Horrible news.

My mom's computer is acting like a total dushbag and is deciding not to work. My mom says that until the computer is fixed or until she gets a new one that she is going to take MY laptop!!!!!! So now any updates will be far and in between……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… if I update ever again. So my loyal readers, please do not hate me, and know that I will be back…………………………………………………………………………………………………….someday…………………….


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
